Fragments of Thoughts
by Sheik Lovin' Rose-chan
Summary: A collection of shorts based on various different Pokemon. Part 7: An update? No wai! Arcanine is emo. Woe.
1. Burning For Tomorrow

Fragments of Thoughts

By Sheik Lovin' 'Yeah, the Mary Sue thing died. Please don't kill me' Rose-chan

Disclaimer: You enter ye ROOM. In ye ROOM is a rare RIGHTS TO THE POKEMON FRANCHISE. You can't get ye RIGHTS TO THE POKEMON FRANCHISE. It is BOLTED to the FLOOR and GUARDED by SHIGSY-BOTS.

Enter thou command: _Leave room in sulk_ enter

If you actually read author notes, they're at the bottom. Weirdo.

Our first guest is Blaziken, the fire chicken that kicks all kinds of ass. Moltres has nothing on this guy.

**Burning For Tomorrow**

Call me shallow, call me single-minded, hell, call me stupid and suicidal, but if you asked what I lived for, what I'd look forward to when I woke each morning, what I could never give up no matter how old or weak or feeble I got, I would reply in a heartbeat: fighting. The challenge is the only thing I seem to have any interest in these days. Those around me are just…dull. They can't see the beauty of the fight, can't understand how I can only truly be at peace when I'm against an equal opponent, can't feel the sheer joy. Nothing comes close, my friend. Nothing.

I've tried to explain it to others, and I appear to have failed. They say, "Won't you get hurt?" They say, "But you'll lose some day, you'll get too old to fight." Yes, some day I will get old and feeble and another – hopefully like me – will defeat me in combat. And I say, "So what?" In fact, I look forward to the day when someone bests me. When I can happily accept that there is someone stronger than me and I can say I was proud to be a worthy opponent. Then they look at me and shake their heads and write me off as a lost cause, because who _wants_ to be beaten?

Was I always like this? I doubt it. I like to think that I was a young Torchic ready to take on the world and any passing aliens looking for a fight and ready to beat them as well. I'd take on Mewtwo himself, logic and sanity be damned. It makes me smile to picture my younger self facing down the strongest of all of us and not even flinch. It wasn't at all like that, though, as back then I'd lived in the Lab all my life and I was terrified of Poison Sting. I would have probably fainted at the mere sight of Mewtwo, right before he imploded my mind.

It seems that I'll have to seek Mewtwo out if I ever want a decent opponent. I'm insanely more powerful than most of those I know due to…okay, my obsession, and everyone else is just so…weak. There is no joy in defeating the weak in a few seconds. It is boring and tedious and gets really old really fast (you wouldn't believe how many people want to take on the 'Super powerful Pokemon' even though they're horribly weak, unprepared and, frankly, _stupid_).

I think to myself that maybe tomorrow I'll get my wish. Maybe tomorrow I can give everything I've got. So really, if you think about it, tomorrow is what I live for. The unseen challenge waiting to take me on that I dream about so much. The one stronger than me, the one who'll carry my torch after my defeat. Will that day ever come? I don't know. I can't see the future. I can only train, prepare myself, and wait.

Personally, I'm looking forward to it.

_-FIN-_

A/N (wow, someone's reading this): The idea for this collection of shorts came barrelling out of nowhere at approximately 5:45 AM, starting (no, I have no idea why) with Relicanth. By 6:00 I had thought up a bunch of cool stuff I could write for various Pokemon and started writing stuff down. At 7:05 I am typing this after having finished the first short, and I also used 'stuff' twice in the last sentence.

So, yeah. Bunch of ideas for the other guys. I'll take requests and stuff, but unless I get a really cool idea for your Pokemon or it's coincidentally one of the ones I have ideas for already and is in the backlog, it won't appear for some time. That, and my eternal laziness and my inability to even come close to finish any writing project I start will also probably come into play at some point. Though you'll get extra points if you mention an awesome Pokemon I forgot about in my sleep-deprived state. (Curse you, Super Mario 64 DS! Curse you!)

Oh, and, uh, review. Yeah. Reviews are good.


	2. Rumble In The Bogs

Fragments of Thoughts

By Sheik Lovin' 'Yeah, you heard me' Rose-chan

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri: Very rich man living in Japan. Shigeru Miyamoto: Very rich man living in Japan. Me: Very not-rich girl living in England. Guess which ones own Pokemon.

Here we have Quagsire, 'carefree and oblivious'. I don't care if Whiscash and Swampert outclass him, he rocked in Gold and he still rocks now, so he gets a fic and they don't. Neener, neener.

**Rumble In The Bogs**

People are funny. They look at me and think, "What an odd creature," and yet never stop to look at themselves. I mean, they just look so ridiculous with their spindly legs and twiggy arms! How can they walk with matchsticks for legs? I just find it so amusing how they jump so quickly to conclusions. Like how they did with Slowpoke; man, it's slow and stupid, right? Never mind that it can control your thoughts if it really wanted to and wasn't distracted by anything shiny. Personally, a lifestyle consisting of doing absolutely nothing but waiting to become more powerful so you can get these people to do the Tango for your entertainment is win-win in my book.

Hmm. What was I talking about? Eh, probably not important. Hey, if you ever visit my swamp, steer well clear of the plant life. Man, those can really hurt if you get 'em riled. Ever had fifty razor sharp leaves hurtling towards you with no chance of escape? It isn't pretty. Or non-painful. Last time I try to find out if roots are edible. Come on, plants have loads of roots, right? You have to eat to live, I'm sure they can understand that. But noooo, they're all "Stay away from my roots!" and I'm all "But I want to eat them!" and then it's "Whatever, eat leaf!" and then I get hurt. Leaves don't taste nice. They can spare a bunch of leaves, but you just _try _and eat one measly stinkin' root. Stupid plants.

One thing about humans I really like is the boats. I mean, they're crazy. Humans are perfectly capable of swimming – I've seen it, admittedly not in my swamp 'cause anyone swimming would regret it – and they build big things out of metal and somehow they _float_ and this makes it all better. I could understand it if there were Sharpedoes in the water or somethin', but they're pretty rare and Carvanhas don't do that much damage anyway so why go to all that effort when you can just swim? I don't get it. Are boats special? Do they have magic powers? They must have since big hulking metal things shouldn't float, but they do. I like going down to the river and just watching for boats. Sometimes I'll follow along to see what they're going to do but I usually just get distracted by something, like this really cool rock I saw once. Man, you should see it! It's beyond awesome, at least in my book.

Books, they're another human thing. Words on paper so you don't forget them. Heh, I could probably use one of those. But I suppose it'd get all wet and wouldn't work any more, and that'd be no good. And my hands aren't the best for holding stuff you write with. I wonder how books got invented? Did some ancient human guy say, "Cool, I can put words on paper!" and it went from there? Did anyone think he was crazy, or a wizard or something? I bet they did. Humans _hate_ change, and writing is a pretty big change.

So, anything else you want to know about me? I – Wow! Check out that frog! 'Scuse me, I'll be right back…I wonder if you can eat it…?

_-FIN-_

Aah, Quagsire. Gotta pay respects to the guy who rocked everything before them newfangled kids showed up. Swampert's okay, but give me Quaggy over Whiscash any day of the week. Cookies and praise if you figure out where I stole the title for this chapter from.

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Absolution, Absolutely

Fragments of Thoughts

By Sheik Lovin' 'I'm the same person who wrote the last one!' Rose-chan

Disclaimer: I was about…8 years old in 1997, when (I believe) Pokemon first came out in Japan. You think an 8 year old kid could make something a quarter if the awesomeness that is Pokemon? Dude, you're crazy. 

Absol, a.k.a sheer coolness. And complainingness, apparently. Enjoy. I also apologise for the title, though I kinda like it.

**Absolution, Absolutely**

It astounds me how an entire race of beings can be so inherently stupid and at the same time have such a deathgrip on the world. They choke the atmosphere, poison the seas and ruin the soil and they blame _us_? We are not the ones killing the planet, morons. We don't cause avalanches; global warming does that nicely with all the melted snow. It's so typical of humans to find a scapegoat when they realise how badly they've screwed up and are trying to find someone to blame instead of trying to sort it out.

What's the whole prejudice against us Darks, anyway? A Houndoom will burn you forever because **you** were too stupid to get out of the way in time, and because **you** were agitating it enough for it to burn you in the first place. It's a huge freakin' hell hound! It could rip off your arm if it wanted to, amongst much more painful and unpleasant things! What part of 'leave it _alone_, stupid' don't you get? (Also, note that Ninetales is more vengeful and spiteful than all Dark Pokemon put together, but for reasons I will never know everybody loves it).

Murkrow's in the same boat as us; it's 'evil' and a 'bad omen'. How is a nocturnal bird minding is own business suddenly the cause of half the evil in the world, the cause of the other half being us? If it was bright pink and had a cute name you'd be falling over yourselves to have one. I don't see anyone blaming Noctowl. It comes out at night, it must be evil! Oh no, it's brown. Brown isn't an 'evil' colour. You people amaze me, you really do.

It's no wonder we rarely come down from the mountains if the cities are just idiot breeding grounds ready to point their fingers and scream whenever we do. A hurricane happened on the other side of the world? Hey, I just saw an Absol! Coincidence? I think _not_! Way to go, genius.

When I was younger, I didn't believe what the elders said about humans. I thought that surely it couldn't be possible for such an advanced race, with all their knowledge and technology, to be so blind. I wanted to see for myself, I didn't want to let the others dictate my opinion to me.

They were right. I suppose it was stupid of me to simply wander into a city in full daylight, but I was young and clueless. The first human I met was a small boy, about the same age as I was. I'll admit that, as much as I hate humans, I liked that boy. He was unafraid; he laughed as he stroked my fur. It was a nice feeling that I'm willing to bet few others have felt.

Then what I can only presume to be his mother saw me. Rayquaza's fire, you people can _scream_! She threw something at me and wouldn't stop screaming until I turned and ran. The boy was crying his eyes out.

Maybe you can say that you can't let one bad experience form your opinion on an entire race, but it's one experience I'd rather not repeat. My eardrums have never been the same. Even so, I'm guessing it's more than what the humans who hate us for no reason have done. They assume we have the power to control nature, when a small wind is generally the best we can do. Hardly a terrible disaster, is it?

I'll never understand humans. They'll never understand us. Neither is willing to make the effort when simply hating each other is so much easier. But if there's one thing an Absol is, it's a survivor. The humans will have to put up with us for a while, because we're not going anywhere.

On the plus side, if humans are wiped out by a horrible natural disaster that we miraculously survive, we can take credit for it.

_-FIN-_

Rarg. Absol don't like no stinkin' humans.

Remember: Every time you don't review, somewhere in the world a Rose-chan gets sad. You don't want that, do you? (C'mon, I even made this non-pitifully short like it was before. By all rights those last five paragraphs and the end sentence shouldn't exist. You _owe_ me, pal. And hell, I still have those pictures).


	4. Flying Blind

Fragments of Thoughts 

By Sheik Lovin' 'Screw you, Fearow, you suck' Rose-chan

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Pokemon can go smoke on an unalo pot. (Zing! ertyu reference!)

This was originally supposed to be Oddish, but there's only so much you can do with a walking plant. He's still on the way; it's just that Pidgeot is far more awesome than Oddish can ever hope to be. Relicanth, Flygon and Metagross were also jilted for The Pidgeot.

Mwahaha.

**Flying Blind**

My people are generally thought of to be very weak. We are not incredibly rare, so why would anyone bother with us? Why waste your precious Pokeballs on a common, weak little Pidgey? Many of us never reach our final stage; I am one of the lucky ones. I was raised by a human I never cared much for until I evolved for the final time, after which he released me back into the wild. Seems strange to go to all that effort, but who am I to complain? I obtained the blessing of power few of my people can ever gain.

It angers me, though. Our lives are decided by whether or not a human chooses to take us with them on their journey to be the strongest. I was a level 3 Pidgey fighting for survival in Route 1 with the rest of my clan and the Rattatas. There are so many of us and so little food that you have to throw yourself at a human and be captured on purpose if you want a life beyond what you have, which is hardly anything. It's what I did, and I can't say I regret it. I do feel guilty, though. I abandoned my friends and family for my own selfish gain.

I do miss them, but no amount of guilt will make up for the incredible feeling when I evolved for the first time. For my clan level 5 is but a theory; level 18 is pure fiction. And I reached it, in what was undoubtedly the best moment of my life. Is it wrong of me to feel that?

I don't think it is. There are _wild_ level 18 Pidgeys. Hell, I've seen wild ones beyond that level. Why haven't they evolved? Wild Pidgeottos are not uncommon, so why haven't those Pidgeys obtained their rightful power? I simply do not understand. It's crazy now, to think that back home those at level 4 are absolute gods. No one questions them; they are always right, and they get first choice of any food. Yet any random Pidgey beyond Pewter could beat them. But that random Pidgey will take it for granted, and won't know how much my clan would pay to be in his position.

I'm not sure if I should hate that random Pidgey or not.

But then I evolved for a second time. I wasn't even aware you could; I was expecting to wake up at any moment. And the human wasn't as happy as he was the first time; he just had a look on his face that said "finally!"

After beating a few trainers, he released me. There was no explanation. I didn't screw up in battle at all, unlike Electrode did. I could practically _feel_ Fearow gloating at me for days after even though I had flown miles with my huge, beautiful wings (if I say so myself). That would be the second best feeling of my life; flying. You can't describe it any more than you can describe how big the sky is. I suppose I should be thankful, then. If he hadn't released me I likely wouldn't have flown for days non-stop simply because I could; I would be cramped in a tiny, dark space waiting for a human to decide I could come out to fight for his money and fame. Hah, Fearow, joke's on you.

I decided I wanted to go home. I wanted to show the others there _was_ a level 5, there was a level 18 – there was even a level 36. And we could reach those levels, and we wouldn't need a human to help. We would be the first clan of Pidgeots. We would be spoken of in hushed whispers. We would be legends, the first Pidgeys who really fought for better lots. We wouldn't be looked down upon as rock bottom any more.

Before that could happen, I found out why there are no wild Pidgeots. As soon as a human sighted me, this time a girl, she sent out a strange creature I'd never seen before even in all my travels. It was _fast_, and it had deadly claws; I was totally unprepared, and I was again in the cramped darkness of a Pokeball. I had lost the eternal blue almost as soon as I had gained it.

The girl hasn't even let me out. I'd been in the computer a few times before when my first trainer had needed others on the team, and I knew this was where I was. She had six already and I was automatically sent here to rot. I can only sit here for eternity, unable to break out. In the darkness I think strange, worrying thoughts, like "What happens if the computer sets on fire?" or "What about viruses? Hackers? What do they do?"

I almost want those things to happen. It's better than this hot, unbearable darkness. Sometimes I wonder if I'm sane anymore. I don't know. I just want to see the sky again one last time, before I fade into nothingness – if only to assure myself it wasn't a hallucination. I don't know if it's possible for me to fade away. I'm not sure I don't want to.

I don't know anything any more.

_-FIN-_

Um, okay. This wasn't what I was planning for my favourite Pokemon. It just sort of…happened. Well, it is 01:46 AM. I blame that for this weirdness.

Oh, and Microsoft Word doesn't know what the hell it's doing when it comes to checking grammar.

My eternal love goes to all reviewers. Unless you hate yaoi and/or Zero, in which case you have no soul and I pity you.


	5. Come Walk With Me By The Moonlight

Fragments of Thoughts 

By Sheik Lovin' 'I'll sleep when I'm dead' Rose-chan

Disclaimer: Sheik Lovin' Rose-chan doesn't own Pokemon and you're a moron if you think she does. Moron. 

NO ONE EXPECTS ODDISH! Well, you did since I told you last chapter. But if I hadn't told you, you wouldn't expect it.

**Come Walk With Me By The Moonlight**

Aah…I love this. Nothing beats a nighttime stroll with the moon at your back and the wind in your leaves. So peaceful, with only the sounds of others like me on their nightly business.

I hum to myself as I scatter my pollen about, joining in with the nocturnal chorus. Ahead of me, further away than I will ever travel, a concrete city glows with neon lights. Are there others like me in the city? Are there well-established paths through the grass that we have travelled for generations? Maybe I'll go there one day to find out. Maybe I'll be captured tomorrow by a human and taken there in his or her travels. Maybe I'll always remain here in my fields. But those are Maybes and What Ifs. For now, there is only the Moon.

I remember seeing it in full for the first time, in a cloudless sky covered in stars. I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world and I still do. Is there anything in the city that can ever hope to compare with it? I doubt it. But if there is, what would it be? I can't even begin to imagine, but then again I am but a simple and common Oddish.

I am not brave or heroic. I am sure I am not the favourite Pokemon of many human children, when there are more exotic and beautiful ones to be found. Who would have a boring Oddish when a cute little Clefairy or Eevee could be had instead? That's more of a blessing, though, as most passing humans don't take interest in me and I can remain here in peace.

I was once friends with a Nidorina; they are fairly rare in the wild and she was constantly hiding from humans in fear in of being captured, whereas I could boldly wander out on the path and I'd be ignored. She always envied me for my freedom even though she was as wild as I and had every right to live in peace, more so because she had trained hard to evolve. Eventually her luck ran out (blue is not the best colour for camouflage) and I never saw her again. I wonder if she ever made it to the city. I wonder if she can still see the Moon.

Some Oddish say that you can see the future in the stars and in the Lady Moon. I have never seen mine; I have always been lost in the beauty of it all. Perhaps that means I am to wander like this forever. Perhaps only special, chosen ones can see Her message in the soft, white light. Perhaps it doesn't mean anything and they're just making it up. If my future is to just continue on as I am now, I do not think that would be so bad. For I am content and I am happy; I do not seek to unravel the greatest mysteries in life. I do not wish for an amazing adventure which will be told of for generations to come.

For now, there is only the Moon.

_-FIN-_

X-treme shortness action! However, this inspired an Oddish-based fic I can guarantee I will never finish. So...um...yeah.

Bah…looking at my list of future chapters, I have way too much stuff with 'moon' in the title. Oh well. Deal with it.

Why are all these things being written at ungodly hours? We shall never know.

Reviews make for a happier, less homicidal-killing-maniac Rose-chan. Do your part for world peace! Hugs and plushies to all who reviewed previously. Don't you want a plushie?


	6. Trio Of The Gods

Fragments of Thoughts 

By Sheik Lovin' 'I LIVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!' Rose-chan

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns my immortal soul. A lesser being such as myself is unworthy of the greatness that is Pokemon. All hail Nintendo. /Fangirl

You all thought this was dead, didn't you? Didn't you? Don't lie. I've seen you.

This instalment came about in a strange occurrence of events. First, I capture Raikou in FireRed – while Surfing to Cinnabar. Then, at 3 AM, after weeks of being stuck on Cacturne _and_ Metagross _and_ Arcanine – wham. Fic idea. Along with a really weird Mega Man X AU thing which has been bugging me for a while but I will mercifully not share with you on account of me sucking. And liking the series solely because Zero is teh pwn. And the probability of no one knowing what the hell I'm talking about.

Muses. Sadistic bastards, all of them.

Not-really-super-long-but-longer-than-normal chapter of death, attack!

**Run All The Way - Ride The Lightning - Innocent Water**

My howls of victory echo into the sky as my beaten opponent drags himself off, grateful for his miserable life. Blasts of fire shoot into the heavens, accompanying my triumphant display and daring anything to even try and challenge me. A few have, in what I assume to be fits of insanity. They regret it.

Less and less are taking up the challenge these days. Since my release from the accursed prison I have not had one good fight. I almost _miss_ my family, which is madness. I can't even begin to count the number of earth shattering and downright brutal fights I had with my brother; we were just lucky Suicune was such a good healer.

I remember how everything about Raikou maddened me. How annoying his voice was, how blindingly yellow his fur was, how whenever he took a step there'd be the _crackle, crack_ of electricity shooting from his paws. It aggravated me to no end, and we always ended up fighting, Suicune knowing better than to get in the way and settling for healing us up afterwards so that we could fight again. Come to think of it, she always healed him first…

Point is, I've not had one decent fight since I've gotten free of the stone. It's depressing. It's also suddenly and inexplicably made me terribly thirsty. Sniffing around, I locate a nearby pond and start towards it. When I see the occupant of the clearing, it stops me more effectively than any other force on earth could have.

* * *

I remember seeing it for the first time, when I had nowhere left to run and the land suddenly stopped to be replaced by an endless mass of churning blue. Miles and miles of nothing but ocean, of sights and sounds and smells I had never encountered before. It was unreal; I was certain I was hallucinating at first, but it was as blessedly real as the earth and the dirt and the lightning underneath my paws. 

I wanted it. It was a challenge, the only place I had left to go. But I could not have it; the beach was always swarming with loud, annoying humans. I hate being watched, and I am not stupid enough to wander into a human pack. I was trapped in stone for Lugia knows how many years, but I know humans. How they point and scream at you when you are minding your own business. How they have strange devices they throw at you that make everything go dark, and during a terrifying few seconds of desperate struggling you think you will be trapped forever. My experience with humans has not been pretty, and I have no desire to repeat it.

Tonight, it is different. The beach is deserted; the silent waves reflect the full moon's soft light. Tonight, no humans will stand in my way. I only have a theory, but I have been testing it on land and it appears to work. Tonight, I shall have the ocean.

* * *

I like this pond. It is deep, and it is clear – of course it is, I made it that way – and, most of all, it is away from my brothers. Away from the terrible tension that is always there whenever they are near each other, and how it is always Entei who initiates it. Away from the awful screeches and roars and howls as they bite and claw at each other. It is pure heaven. 

I close my eyes and sigh, leaning my head between my paws. I want to stay here forever, completely undisturbed by anyone. I want time to stop and freeze me in this moment. I can almost hear them now, roaring at each other as they try to rip each other's throat out.

I will not be there to heal them this time. I don't know why I did, all those times; we all knew they'd just fight again. But I'd heal them, and silently beg for them to stop, and they never would. And now I am free.

My contented purr, the sound of me finally at peace, is abruptly stopped when something crashes through the trees into my clearing. I force myself to remain clam, coolly gazing at the newcomer, who has stopped in his tracks and is regretting his actions.

* * *

It isn't. It can't be. We should be at opposite sides of the world. But there she is, gazing at me as if I am a rat instead of the Legendary Beast of Fire. I rally myself and make my legs move forward, as they have decided they no longer function as legs. We hold the eye contact, neither of us wanting to lose the silent battle. After an eternity, I come to stand in front of my sister, who would likely prefer it if I was dead. Too bad for her. 

"So this is where you've been hiding?" All hail Entei, Master of Ways to Stupidly Start a Conversation With Your Sister Who Probably Hates You, and Now You Think About it You Can't Really Blame Her.

"Yes," she says simply, dropping her gaze, apparently finding her paws more interesting than her brother. "It is a novel place. It is _quiet_. I am not sure you know the meaning of the word."

"I have heard of this quiet," I reply, altogether too stiffly, but determined not to admit defeat. "I am not sure I would like it."

She gives a bitter laugh devoid of humour. "Yes. That doesn't surprise me." She turns her eyes to me, eyes that are hollow and hurting and without emotion. "Why have you come here?"

"I was thirsty," is my lame retort. I notice the pond Suicune has been lying next to for the first time. "I smelt the water."

She gives a disapproving sound, as if the mere thought of me drinking from her perfect, crystal clear water was too revolting for words. Nevertheless, she gestures with her head towards the pool before turning away so she does not have to watch.

"It is not my water," she says, although the tone of the voice suggests very clearly that it _is_. "Take it."

I nod gratefully and move towards the pond, noting her disapproving glance before she pointedly doesn't look at me. The water is cool and sweet and a thousand words I cannot think of. I refrain from greedily slurping, as I normally would have, and when I am finished my face is soaked but it is worth it.

"Thank you." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them, and she looks at me as if I have grown another head. But a glimmer of a smile is on her face, and suddenly I an absurdly happy. I turn to go, wondering what the hell has happened and if I am dreaming, when she calls out to me for a final time.

"Goodbye." I turn to look at her and nod, before majestically striding out into my domain, where there are no bitter sisters or irritating younger brothers.

I am not sure which I prefer.

* * *

The Gods have blessed me. There is actually a _storm_, coming out of nowhere but I am not complaining. I stride purposefully towards the shore, building up the lightning as I make my way to my goal. I had been able to walk on it before; if it went to plan, I would be able cross and claim the ocean at last. I stop at the water's edge, everything – the noise, the tension, the lightning – building up until with one massive thunderclap everything explodes, am I am howling with joy as I race across the dark turmoil below me, illuminated by constant bursts of electricity. I do not think about land, or what will happen when I get tired. I keep running, truly a sight to behold were anyone around to see. 

This is beyond any feeling anyone has ever felt in the history of the world. It has run screaming past 'adrenaline' and is making its way to unexplored continents, mapping them out for future generations.

None of that matters. There is me, there is the darkness, and there is the storm. The perfect union. I will never feel like this again, and as I run drunk on my own power I do not care. I do not care if I survive or not, do not care if I find land before becoming tired. 'Tired' is impossible. 'Tired' is not an option. It does not exist. Nothing else does.

Tonight, the ocean is mine.

* * *

I watch him go, wondering what spirit has possessed me recently. I will have to cleanse the water, of course – I cannot bear to even think about drinking from it now. Why did I not turn him away? Not that he'd have listened, but I should have at least made the effort. I shake my head, turn to my pool, step one foot in it and concentrate. It becomes even clearer than before, and I settle down once again, undisturbed in my personal heaven. No angry screams, no whimpers of defeat or groans of pain. Just pure, blissful silence. I have found my resting place, where I shall live out my days. 

I am sure I will not regret it.

* * *

Is it just me, or was Entei's personality totally ripped off from Blaziken? And I don't know what the hell's up with this fic. It just…happened. (That's my excuse for a lot of things, isn't it?) 

In other news, Zero is the greatest character in existence. He jointly owns my soul.


	7. Living Legends

Fragments of Thoughts 

By Sheik Lovin' 'It's a trap!' Rose-chan

Don't get too excited. No idea if this is a real resurrection or just one chapter. We'll see. Also, Arcanine owns Ninetales in the face.

Not mine. Boo.

**Living Legends**

I shall never understand humans. They call me a legend, yet I am nowhere near as powerful as the Legendary Gods. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but why not worship, say, Ninetales? Our children come from the same area and we both need the power of the Fire Stone to evolve. I don't understand what's so special about me compared to the other Fire types. Why not Flareon, or Rapidash?

I'm not saying I don't enjoy the attention. Whenever there's a Pokemon Convention I always get a lot of stares and praise for my trainer. It takes a lot to bring me down in battle; last year we only lost at the League because of that damn Vaporeon. Let me tell you, watching a wall of water erupt from the mist your opponent is hiding behind is never a fun thing.

I remember when I first evolved and my trainer pointed his Pokedex at me with shaking hinds. _Arcanine_, it had said, _the legendary Pokemon_. That synthesised monotone will stay with me until the day I die. Once a lowly Growlithe fighting off Ekans for Pidgey meat, and now a legend. Me!

Since then, I've been having horrible dreams. There is only ever one particular Legendary Pokemon in existence; even humans know that. So am I the last? My brothers and sisters, mother and father – what became of them? I haven't seen them since the day I met my trainer. It's a big world but I've seen most of it in our travels, and I haven't had so much as a glimpse of my family. What happened to them? Did – are they – am I the last?

I don't know. I've seen other Growlithe, rival Arcanines, but never those I grew up with. I suppose my Legendary status is nowhere near that of the Gods, but…

I don't know. I just don't know.


End file.
